Until It's Gone
by AlevEvansx
Summary: As if I never existed. What if that were true? Would Edward be selfish and find a way back into her heart,or will he let her have a happy human life. Even if it means dying for the one you love?One-Shot R&R!


_It will be as if I never existed. He whispered. He then disappeared, out of my sight. Edward, I had screamed even though I knew it was of no use, I don't think my brain was working so I started running after him. I tripped over a branch and just lay there._

_Would I ever be good enough for anybody?_

_Will I ever be good enough for Edward to ever consider loving me again? If he ever had. I must be crazy, I was probably nothing to him all along anyways, just a game for him. But even as I thought these things, that didn't stop the intense pain deep inside me. A pain that not even Carlisle could fix._

_The only person who can, never will._

_It will be as if I never existed. He whispered._

I woke up, already forgetting the nightmare. Like I always do. Ever since I woke up that day at the hospital, everybody has been treating me like I should be sad, heartbroken. But, I didn't know why I should feel that. I haven't been able to remember much of what happened, or who this _Edward _was, but everybody told me I should feel that way, because of him. I did remember a lot of other things though, like my parents and friends. The only thing I can't is the Cullen's that everybody always talks about. But I don't like to dwell on the past, so I just chose to not try to remember them, maybe my mind is protecting me from any pain they may have caused, and I don't think I can handle it. But let's concentrate on the present. I have to say my life is pretty much perfect; I have great friends, family and grades. Of course I always think about the Cullen's, but not much.

I got up off my bed and went to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I put on a long sleeve shirt and a sweater over it, and some dark jeans. I saw Charlie already down there eating breakfast.

"Hey, dad!" I smiled happily while grabbing a plate and putting some eggs on it.

"Hey Bella, sleep good?"

"Wonderfully, and these eggs are actually pretty good! Nice to know that you _finally _learned how to cook something." I teased.

"Thanks…" he grumbled.

I put my plate in the dishwasher and grabbed my bag." Goodbye dad! See you after work." I said as I walked out the door.

I pulled up to school, seeing all my friends there already.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica yelled, waving me over to her. The group consisted of Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Connor, Katie, Eric, Tyler and Lauren, who had warmed up to me a bit.

"Hey Jess." I smiled, as another school day begun.

I sighed as I was walking up the stairs. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do right now was take a nice long nap. As soon as I lay down, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, and my window was open. That's odd, I thought I kept it closed. Oh well. I heard a car pulling up in my driveway and looked outside to see a familiar black car there. I ran down the stairs as fast as my clumsy legs could go, and went to open the door before they could knock.

"Hey Jacob! I didn't know you were coming over today, not that I'm not happy about it…" I babbled on, and then blushed. "well come on in."

"Yeah, I didn't know either, until just a few minutes ago." He smiled, showing all his teeth. I think I must have been a little dazed, but then I snapped out of it.

"Oh, Charlie! Billy and Jacob are here!" as soon as he heard me I heard footsteps coming down, and he took Billy to the living room, to do "guy stuff." As in watching the game.

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you for a little?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Sure, lets go up to my room." I said, suddenly a bit nervous. I heard him following me up the steps until we got to my room. I sat in the middle of my bed and patted the spot beside me. He sat down and I smiled.

"Well, I-I just. Huh, how do I say this." He whispered a little to himself. After a couple of minutes he blurted out. "I really like you!" he looked down embarrassed. "I have ever since we started talking, and I don't think I love you yet because that's a bit soon. But I would really love for you to be my girlfriend." He smiled, showing his teeth once again.

"I really like you too, Jacob. And I think I would love to be your girlfriend, even though I'm so much older." I joked.

"It's okay, I like older women." He teased. And I blushed.

_3 years later (Bella is 21 and Jacob is 20.)_

"I do" I whispered. Tears streaming down my face. I don't think I have ever been happier than this day. Even though I feel like I don't really belong to Jacob that much, I feel like my heart isn't whole, like someone stole a part of it. But I really do love Jacob with all my heart. And I feel like he's the only one I will ever love.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." he said as he kissed me, forever. And that's how long my love for him would last, forever.

_A few years later, Bella and Jacob have a child, and the next thing will be in both Edward and Bella's POV._

After my and Jacob got married, we got what was called a "honeymoon baby." But I couldn't be any happier with both Jacob and our daughter Lily. We were walking along a beach and I thought I heard a faint whisper.

"_Goodbye, my love"_

But we were the only ones here, maybe I'm hallucinating. I started walking to Jacob and Lily. He spun me around and kissed me, life couldn't be any more perfect, right?

EPOV

I thought she heard me for a second, but then she just shrugged it off and ran to _Jacob. _I watched as the only person I would ever love, loved somebody else. And as my heart continued to break, I wondered how much it can take before it's completely gone.

**I hoped you like my little one-shot. :) I know it's pretty sad, but I kind of happen to think sad endings are better… I'm sorry that it's really short, but I'm incapable to write long stories, or updating. Its not too dramatic though, is it? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
